


Memories

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor asks River what her earliest memories of him are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

"River, what's your earliest memory of me?" the Doctor asked suddenly, out of the blue.

River turned and looked at him, then leaned her hip against the console. "Well, as I remember it, you were shaking my hand, and your hair was flopping in your face, and I thought you were the cutest thing I'd ever seen." She grinned at him, wiggling her hips, eyes bright and gleaming.

His eyebrows flew up, grinning back at her. Then he frowned, "Shaking your hand?"

She nodded. "Just before I insulted your bow tie."

He wracked his brains. When had he... That could have been any number of occasions. "And?" he prompted, those flyaway eyebrows going up, looking for more of a clue.

She tilted her head at him, and puckered her lips in thought. Eyes twinkling at him. "And then you kissed me, and I insulted your hair."

His eyes shifted in furious thought. Again, that could have been any number of occasions. Suddenly the light bulb went off over his head.

"Hah!" His eyes danced. He clapped his hands and pointed at her. "And you were bald!"

She puckered her lips in a flirty moue at him. "Cradlerobber."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
